Fox And Wolf
by MircThomas19
Summary: Team Seven has a strange destiny that involves another world entirely. But when Sasuke and Sakura arrive, one third of the destiny has already been fulfilled. But they are horrified to learn what the strange new world has in store for them. Now they must find the new and improved Naruto to understand and complete their part or die trying. Elements from OoT and TP.
**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Legend of Zelda.**

Fox and Wolf

The Start of a Strange Destiny

In a unknown world, at an unknown forest,

"They really are here." An unknown figure said as he walked with a cloak covered most of his body. The only things seen were the trench boots on his feet and the glove on the arm holding an originate style lantern. "This will be prefect, right Epona?" The figure turned to the right side to show that there was a horse rope in the other hand.

The mighty and beautiful mare next to the figure neighed in agreement because anyone will notice that the tone was that of a joyful type. No doubt that this horse named Epona, after a Norse Goddess of Horses, loved this place as well. Even though this forest, currently unnamed, is very foreboding and hostile in the shade of the nighttime, there was something about this woods that made it feel like a relaxing safe haven.

"I'm glad you agree, you good girl." The figure cooed like a mother to her newly born child. "Once our destiny is fulfilled, all we can do is wait. At least we know where to wait for the other two to finally arrive."

Epona nodded and the figure got on her back, both of them moving in the opposite direction they were facing. As for what they were looking at, it seemed to be ruins. Ruins of something similar to a medieval town with the signs of destroyed buildings and ivy covered roads. And the ruins seem to be untouched, remote and indeed, prefect for a hideaway.

But one thing was not clear was the 'destiny' the figure spoke of. The only clues were how the cloak might have hidden most of the figure's body, there were lumps and impressions into the fabric; some of them seem to be of a utility belt held over the shoulder and across the chest, a pair of swords and a folded rod at the waist. And all these can say that the figure was preparing for a war or something related to conflict and warfare.

Regardless, once the 'other two' come to this strange and unknown world, the path to truth and answers will begin wherever they do arrive. And maybe even to who this figure is and the role the figure plays in this 'destiny' that is too much for just a single person.

XXXXX

Elsewhere in the unknown world, in the marketplace of a castle it seems.

The place was busy and blustering. Blustering with people, shoppers and sellers alike. People who have things to buy and things to sell. Things like food, water, clothing and for some, jewelry and weapons. All in all, it was a marketplace for sure and it looked like it was at the busiest hours of the day.

But this simple day for shopping and selling was not going to be the same as the previous days. And it started with a mighty glow of light, right in the middle of the biggest part of the market. People who saw it, dropped what they were holding and screamed in fear. They soon backed away from the ball of light as it gotten the same brightness as the sun, making it very hard to look at.

Once the light had gotten that bright, it started to die and dimmer down. Once the light had fully died down, everyone saw that there was something left behind. And that something was two people, a boy and a girl.

When everyone approached them for a better look, they found the clothing style to be foreign and different from their medieval style; even the hair colors and styles freaked them out.

The boy had hair as black as raven feathers and it looked like the rear end of the common water duck. And he was wearing a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar, white shorts, and white arm warmers. And the girl had hair as pink as flowers and peaches in a very long style. She was wearing a red qipao dress with short sleeves that has a zipper and white circular designs; she was also wearing tight dark green bike shorts, sandals, and the same strange headband as the boy.

"Who do you think they are?" A little boy, who was shopping with his mom, asked as he was the closest of the crowd to the arrivals. The boy's curiosity helps define him very well. "I didn't think that there will be anyone like that guy from a long time ago. Yeah that guy with the name…"

That same boy found his mother's hands over his mouth before he could say any name at all. "Son, don't forget that we are forbidden from speaking his name. Royal order until two new strangers come."

"But these are two new strangers mother!" The boy got his mouth freed and pointed at the comers. "And their cloths are as weird as his when he appeared out of nowhere!"

"Son, it is not polite to point or call people weird." The mother scolded her son gently until someone pointed out something else.

"They are waking up!" The crowd turned to see that the boy and girl were twitching and awakening indeed. But then came something that turned shock and awe into terror and sudden hate.

"The marks on their hands!" Another one of the crowds pointed to show three prefect triangles one both right hands of the boy and girl. And each one had a specific triangle glowing brighter than the rest for some reason.

"Move aside! Move aside!" The crowd then saw some kind of knights based of the old medieval designs come into the marketplace. "We heard everything and we just got orders from the king to bring these two to him!"

The crowds then separated to make way for the squad of knights and their captain, given the additional red strip on the armor. "Sorry but goodnight." The captain then raised his metal gloved hand and swiftly knocked out the boy and girl in an instant; it is within the power and skill of the Captain of the Guards it seems.

XXXXX

"You really are wearing strange clothing. Just like what the rumors that were spreading in my kingdom." Both the boy and girl were brought to the castle, on the north side of the town. And within the throne room, they were literally pushed to their knees to bow to the one sitting in the throne. The king of this land himself.

"Maybe you should look yourself in the mirror about your own clothes…" The girl just couldn't keep quiet and had to be struck by one of the guards holding her and the boy prisoner.

"You won't say such a thing, King of Thieves." The king then said which shocked and confused the strange pair.

"I am not a thief! I am Sasuke Uchiha of Konoha!" The boy spoke in retort. And the girl soon followed,

"And I am Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's prefect girl!" Afterwards, everyone heard only crickets.

"So these are the two that Lord Naruto told us all the time about…" One of the guards whispered to another but the pair heard it anyways. The boy, named Sasuke, grabbed that guard by the collar.

"Lord Naruto!? That dobe is not a lord and you will tell where the dobe is!" Sasuke was under the belief that every place is a lot like Konoha, everyone will serve and bow to him like a prince.

"We sure know where he is but he is the only one that knows how to get there." That same guard smirked that the encrypted sentence had stumped the pair.

"That makes no sense!" Sakura shouted, clearly not getting something that will take some time to make out.

"You can say it doesn't, you can say that it does but Lord Naruto makes his home in the Hidden Grove that is out or reach." The guard's partner said and he got a strange knife to the neck.

"I don't care, just tell me the truth or you will bleed out!" Sasuke shouted in defiance. But he couldn't stop the fist from hitting his cheek.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted out and she too got hit to the ground with a blow to the head that didn't knock her out like before. "Stop that and let Sasuke-kun go!"

"No. You are not going to be sides with the King of Thieves, you are going to be my successor as you have the Sacred Triangle." The King finally spoke up, "Send the Holder of the Triangle of Power out of here, never to be in our kingdom again!"

"NOO!" Sakura shouted and some kind of blue energy was released and while knocking the guards off like dolls, the King canceled out the blow with a similar colored energy of his own. "You are not taking Sasuke-kun from me!" Sakura glared at the King who only smiled.

"So be it." The King then snapped for the throne room to be filled with armed guards and then for some kind of flame in his hands.

XXXXX

Later, after finding a cave out in the vast field,

"What was their problem!? To have the nerve to call you a King of Thieves Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted, somehow not alerting the knights to where they were hiding. They had just barely escaped from the castle and it was even harder in town, with all the ground guards and civilians out to get them. But all the reports of their escape say that the pair had jumped of the walls and walked on some like a ninja.

"Shut up Haruno, you are so annoying." Sasuke said in his usual tone that best fit the Emo type of teen. "But what is with this stupid triangle? All it does is glow and label me as a tyrant! And why are you here!?"

Sakura cringed at the volume in Sasuke's voice. "Sorry Sasuke-kun. I didn't want to be a princess without my prince by my side~!" Sasuke groaned, it didn't even take two seconds for Sakura to turn back to her fangirl self.

"You can be a princess in this shithole of a world but I need to get back to Konoha so I will kill him!" Sasuke shouted which Sakura always admired for some censored reason. "But to do that, I need to find the Dobe who pushed me through that door! It is all his fault!"

"But I thought that the Baka went through that portal first? How did he push you in if he fell before us?" Wow, Sakura actually has some sanity and reasoning in that thick head of hers after all.

"Shut up!" Sasuke had no witty comeback for that one. Sakura then just went to her corner since she was yelled at for simply pointing out that they both know is true,

'Maybe this is what Naruto felt at the end of my own fist.' Sakura thought to herself. "How about we just try to find Naruto, who is supposed to be in the Lost Woods."

"I suppose that you have a map or something." Sasuke said in a sarcastic tone that flew out of his throat when Sakura pulled out one from under her strange clothing. "Never mind." Sasuke muttered to Sakura's megawatt smile. So bright that none of them saw a hawk gazing down like all hawks watch their prey.

XXXXX

{Master!} Back in the forest, a young sparrow flies like a cat was after it. But there was no cat and instead, this sparrow was flying through the ruins towards a certain section. And that section of ruins seemed to be something of a marketplace, just like at the normal castle further up north; given that the sparrow was heading from that direction.

There, the same figure with his trusty Epona horse were taking it easy. There was a makeshift shelter big enough for travel of a horse and her rider. And the pair were instead relaxing outside the shelter, in front of a freshly lit campfire. "I hear you little one. If you don't take to the wind right then you will only injury your wings. Much worse, scar them for the rest of your life."

The figure gently scolded the sparrow, allowing the young bird to land on an open hand. {R-right Master.} The sparrow cleaned and rested its wings before delivering the messenger that was planted in mind. {The others have found themselves to our world! And the King of Hyrule revealed which one has the Scared Triangle! The boy has the Triangle of Power and the girl has the Triangle of Wisdom!}

The figure said nothing and the sparrow was getting a little nervous and restless. "Power to move mountains and topple giants and wisdom to always find their way and solve any problem. It fits them perfectly. Just like me." The sparrow and Epona, who just woke up, all nodded as the former found the backside of the other hand. That was where another 'Scared Triangle' was to be found.

But this triangle had the one on the bottom right glowing like the other two. "Courage to face the darkness and do what needs to be done. But more importantly, Power is the strength to accept fate. Wisdom is the knowledge to accept fate." The figure said while the forest around him glowed green. "And Courage is the bravery to use both to face and accept fate. And to have courage is to have fear."

Just then, a beam of sunlight pierced the treetops and moved along the campsite until it landed on the figure's hood. And revealed the face to be that of a man's, with ocean blue eyes and blonde hair showing. But there was this scar mark on the left side which didn't even scratch the eyeball. And there were these whisker-like marks on both cheeks.

End of Chapter 1.

 ***What do you think? I had this idea for a while after playing Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time again. I loved those games and I wish that I will never be too old to play them again.***


End file.
